Eosinophils are implicated in various diseases including allergic diseases, and are thought to play an important role in generating morbidity of allergic diseases, such as chronic bronchial asthma and atopic dermatitis [Adv. Immunol., 39, 177 (1986), Immunol. Today, 13, 501 (1992)]. In addition to the above diseases, eosinophils are also implicated in diseases generally referred to as hypereosinophilic syndrome (HES), such as eosinophilia, eosinophilic enterogastritis, eosinophilic leukemia, eosinophilic granuloma and Kimura's disease [Ann. Intern. Med., 97, 78 (1982)].
Eosinophilic granuloma is nonneoplastic cryptogenic lesion, which is an osteolytic and focal, and is known to be associated with remarkable tissue eosinophilia [U.S. Armed Forces Med. J., 2, 1085 (1951)]. According to the registry of bone tumor patients in Japan (1972-1984), 379 out of 404 bone tumor patients (93.8%) suffered from eosinophilic granuloma. Eosinophilic granuloma at the early stage mainly comprises eosinophils and histiocytes, and the granuloma at the advanced stage comprises fibrosis, or may progress to fibroid lung. Hence, in addition to inflammatory diseases, such as allergy, eosinophils can cause other various diseases.
Interleukin-5 (hereinafter referred to as IL-5), interleukin-3 (hereinafter referred to as IL-3) and granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor (hereinafter referred to as GM-CSF), which are members of cytokine family, are involved in regulating the differentiation, proliferation and activation of eosinophils. Of these cytokines, IL-5 is known to act specifically on eosinophils and specifically induce the terminal differentiation [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 85, 2288 (1988)].
In vitro, IL-3 and/or GM-CSF can activate eosinophils or prolong their survival [J. Clin. Invest., 81, 1986 (1988)]. Further, IL-3 and/or GM-CSF acts also predominantly on the induction of immature eosinophils from myeloid stem cells [Blood, 76, 1956 (1990)]. Furthermore, chemokines such as eotaxin and RANTES (regulated on activation normal T-cell expressed and secreted), induce the chemotaxis of eosinophils to inflamed site [Clin. Exp. Allergy, 26, 1005 (1996)]. Stem cell factors hereinafter referred to as SCF) are involved in the accumulation of eosinophils in allergic bronchitis. In addition to IL-5, there are many factors affecting function of eosinophils.
Eosinophils are divided into subgroups, normodense eosinophils and hypodense eosinophils. Eosinophils have been shown to be hypodense eosinophils upon activation [Immunology, 47, 531 (1982)]. Hypodense eosinophils are also referred to as activated eosinophils. It has been reported that a qualitative change occurs in addition to a quantitative change in eosinophils in the peripheral blood of an HES patients [Clin. Exp. Immunol., 24, 423 (1976)]. Activated eosinophils have been implicated in the severity of HES symptom [Am. J. Cardiol., 52, 321 (1983)]. Aside from HES patients, activated eosinophils have been also found in the peripheral blood, and in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (BALE) of a patient with bronchial asthma [Am. Rev. Respir. Dis, 132, 981 (1985)]. Various receptors, such as those of cytokines, are expressed on activated eosinophils (hypodense eosinophils) [J. Immunol., 142, 4416 (1989)]. Compared to normodense eosinophils, these hypodense eosinophils show elevated sensitivities against IL-5 [Clin. Exp. Immunol., 85, 312 (1991); J. Exp. Med., 172, 1347 (1990)].
The above-mentioned activated eosinophils are also known to survive in vitro without the cytokines inducing in the differentiation and proliferation of eosinophils [J. Exp. Med., 170, 343 (1989)]. Thus, the properties of activated eosinophils are similar to those of eosinophils, which infiltrate tissues, such as alveoli [Int. Arch. Allergy Immunol., 120, 91 (1999)]. A detailed explanation of why activated eosinophils become cytokine-independent remains unknown, however, their degranulation and prolonged survival are likely to be induced by various vital functional molecules other than IL-5.
Substances having inhibition activity on cytokines or chemokines that are involved in the differentiation or proliferation of eosinophils have been considered as agents that inhibit the eosinophil functions. However, in most cases these agents do not act on cytokine-independent eosinophils that have been activated and infiltrated into inflamed areas. Hence, eosinophil-specific inhibition and the induction of cellular death of activated eosinophils are necessary to inhibit the functions of any eosinophil. However, no anti-inflammatory agent, so far, has been known to induce apoptosis of activated eosinophils.
Currently, treatment for patients with eosinophilic diseases consists of administration of steroids. However, steroid administration is often associated with side effects. Specifically, the treatment has some other problems, such that patient's pathological condition may return to the original state when steroid administration is discontinued, and prolonged steroid administration may induce steroid resistance. Accordingly, there is a need for safe and effective treatments for eosinophil mediated diseases and disorders.